


Things We Endure

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what happens after Riario's conversation with the Pope in episode 1x03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things We Endure

**Author's Note:**

> what happens after Riario's conversation with the Pope in episode 1x03

Riario walked away from the Pope’s chambers, deeply disturbed by the Holy Father’s “request” for Zita later in the evening.

He knew what would happen to her in his hands. The man would not be gentle: he would be rough and uncaring of the damage that he inflicted upon her.

She would probably whimper, stifle her cries as he took her…pain etched across her features…

He shook his head, trying to free himself from the dark thoughts that had infiltrated his mind.

It would do him no good dwelling on this. He was powerless to stop what was going to happen for the Holy Father’s wishes must be fulfilled.

He approached the young woman’s quarters and opened the door, stepping inside.

Zita was straightening up her bed and had not noticed his presence yet.

“Zita” he called out to gain her attention.

She turned towards him and gave him a small smile.

“Hello milord. Is there something that I can do for you?”

Riario was silent for a moment, what he had to say stuck in his throat.

“Milord, are you alright?” Zita asked worried.

“The Holy Father…” Riario began “has asked for your company tonight.”

A small look of nervousness and apprehension crossed Zita’s face briefly before it went away.

“Of course, milord. I shall be ready when I am called upon.”

“Good.” Riario said, even though there was nothing good about this at all.

An awkward silence then filled the room.

“Is that all you required of me, milord?” Zita asked.

“I…yes that is all for now.” Riario replied.

Zita bowed respectfully and picked up a bucket and a few clothes sitting in a chair off to the side.

“Excuse me milord, I must do some washing now.”

Riario nodded his head and stepped aside so that she could exit the room.

As she passed by, their eyes met and Riario held her gaze before she lowered her head and walked out of the room.

Riario watched her go and let out a deep sigh. He then closed his eyes and started to pray.

“O merciful lord, I ask that you give Zita the strength she needs to make it through not only this night, but also anytime she finds herself in need of it. Amen."


End file.
